


Random Poem: Untitled

by forevermint



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/forevermint
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Random Poem: Untitled

Start at the beginning  
this is where it counts  
a single breath we give  
right as the sun rises  
someone lives

Go into the wild  
under the hedges  
follow the streams  
find your heart  
all you can ask for  
waits for you here

Bring about the end  
ask not to continue  
dream this finish


End file.
